The present invention relates to a container for a laser diode module capable of performing a temperature control.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 5-90698A and 2003-142766A disclose laser diode modules that perform a temperature control. However, each of the laser diode modules disclosed in these documents is complex in structure, difficult to manufacture, and expensive because a temperature controlling device is incorporated in the laser diode module in advance.